onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 433
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 532 p.3-19 | eyecatcher = Zoro - Usopp | rating = 10.2 | rank = 5 }} "Chief Warden Magellan Moves - The Net to Trap Straw Hat Is Complete!" is the 433rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Magellan finally receives word of Luffy's break-in, and decides to gather his forces to Level 4, to cut off Luffy and his allies. Back on Level 3, Bentham reveals that he wants to meet Emporio Ivankov, king of Kamabakka Kingdom, who is imprisoned on Level 5 as he and Luffy arrive at a giant pit leading to Level 4. The two meet up with Buggy and Galdino again as they are being chased by Minotaurus, a monstrous beast that gave Luffy and Bentham a beating earlier. Though their foe is big and powerful, by working together the four fugitives are able to take the beast down. Long Summary Luffy uses a Gum-Gum Whip and Gatling to take some Blugoris down while Bentham uses his skills to fight some as well. The guards learn that the following are aiding Luffy; Buggy, Galdino a.k.a. Mr. 3, and now Bentham a.k.a. Mr. 2 Bon Clay. As Bentham and Luffy race through Section N as they hope to get to the other side. Luffy's group reaches the stairs to Level 4. Some of the prisoners know that Luffy and Buggy's parties will eventually be caught. Back at the surface, Domino uncuffs Hancock and gives her back her cloak. Hancock overhears reports of an intruder believing their breaking into hell. She also knows that Magellan's power is far beyond belief. Magellan learns that Saldeath was caught up in stopping the riot. Furious, Magellan yells at Hannyabal for the negligence and sprays some poison gas. Sadi-chan enters with the guards saluting. With her demonic team at the ready, Sadi reports that Minotaurus is on the prowl. With too many places to hide on Level 3, Magellan orders the groups deployed to Level 4. He declares when the prisoners arrive on Level 4, he'll kill them all himself should Minotaurus fail. Elsewhere, Buggy and Galdino are about to succumb to the intense heat of Level 3. The clown pirate hears that much of the guards are absent but wishes to continue. Just then. Minotaurus confronted Bentham and Luffy with his structure resembling a cow with strong abs, rushing at high speeds and slams his club. Luffy and Bentham dodges, and the latter explains that this demon will toss them around like garbage. The demon pounds his club on Bentham and gets some hits on Luffy. Bentham uses a Wait Just a Foette kick too try and stop the cow-like demon. It has no effect and Bentham faces danger of being strangled. Luffy knocks Minotaurus back with a Gum-Gum Jet Bazooka. With the danger seemingly over, Bentham recovers thinking he saw the Oh Come My Way garden. He also complains how his make-up was wrecked. The ballerina-like pirate then points to climb the wall but it is hot on the other end. The two jump with the ground being hot for their feet. They then catch sight of the Burning Heat Hell, resembling a boiling pot. If the two jump recklessly, they could be burned alive. Luffy is intrigued that Bentham wants to meet a certain someone, the Queen of Kamabakka Kingdom the pink paradise of the Grand Line. That person is Ivan, the miracle worker. He leads the queer people. Just then, Buggy and Galdino are spotted running away from Minotaurus and all four of them run for their lives. With Minotaurus being persistent, Buggy thinks back to the Buggy Ball that nearly wrecked Orange Town. Luffy seems to forget that moment. But Buggy has a Muggy Ball and shoots it out of his foot, blowing the cow-like demon back. It seems to have effect, but the monster recovers. Desperate, Bentham kicks Minotaurus with Memoir of a Winter's Sky and Galdino combines his wax with Luffy's Gum-Gum Mallet Rifle, finally knocking down the demon. The four pirates celebrate their victory wishing to continue their journey. Ace waits sadly while the guards warn Magellan. Hearing this, Ace warns Luffy to stay away. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Bon Kurei's real name is revealed to be Bentham. *Mr. 3's real name is revealed to be Galdino. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 433